Imaginary British Touring Car Championship
Imaginary British Touring Car Championship. Category, Touring Cars. Country, United Kingdom, Europe, Rest Of The World. Inaugural season, 1959. (As the Imaginary British Saloon Car Championship). 1987. (As The Imaginary British Touring Car Championship). Current Drivers Champion, Jason Plato. Current Teams Champion, Team BMR. Current Makes Champion, Subaru. The Imaginary British Touring Car Championship (IBTCC) Was A Touring Car Racing Series Based In The United Kingdom But Also With Rounds In The Rest Of The World Like Ireland, France, Austria, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, The Netherlands, Belgium, Lithuania, Czech Republic, Hungary, Turkey, Australia, The United States Of America, Canada, New Zealand, South Africa, Japan And Macau. They Began Operating In 1959 Just One Year After The Real British Touring Car Championship And Then It Began Operating In 1987 After The Success Of IWTCC Racing On British TV There, are also a number of support classes that compete with their races alongside IWTCC. Imaginary British Formula Ford Championship. * Imaginary Ginetta Junior Championship. * Imaginary Ginetta GT Supercup. * Imaginary Porsche Carrera Cup Great Britain. * Imaginary Renault Clio Cup United Kingdom. * Imaginary Formula Renault UK. * Imaginary SEAT Cupra Championship. * Imaginary Formula BMW UK. * Imaginary Renault Spider Cup. * Imaginary Formula Vauxhall. * Imaginary Formula Vauxhall Junior. * Imaginary Lotus Elise Championship. * Imaginary Vauxhall Vectra Championship. * Imaginary Ford Fiesta Championship. Imaginary VW Cup. Type of cars History of cars The championship was initially run with a mix of classes, divided according to engine capacity, racing simultaneously. This often meant that a driver who chose the right class could win the overall championship without any chance of overall race wins, thereby devaluing the title for the spectators– for example, in the 1980s Chris Hodgetts won two overall titles in a small Toyota Corolla prepared by Hughes Of Beaconsfield, at that time a Mercedes-Benz/Toyota main dealer when most of the race wins were going to much larger cars; and while the Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500s were playing at the front of the field, James Weaver took a title in a Class B BMW M3 and Mike Jordan Won Group C In A Peugeot 309 GTI. Super Touring Cars In 1990, the BTCC introduced a class for cars with an engine displacement up to 2.0 litres which would later be adopted by the Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile and become the Super Touring regulations that were used in various championships in Europe and around the world. In their first year, these cars were run alongside a second class which continued to allow larger engines and was once again dominated by the Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500, however from 1991 they became the only cars eligible to compete. The new one-class system was popular with manufacturers from the beginning with Different manufacturer supported teams from BMW, Ford, Mitsubishi, Nissan, Toyota, Vauxhall, Mercedes Benz, Lancia, Subaru, Proton, Opel, Fiat, Alfa Romeo Volkswagen And Mazda entered in the championship. During the first seasons, the cars weren't fitted with aerodynamic aids such as a front splitter or a rear wing which were allowed from 1995. BTC Touring and Super 2000 cars In order to reduce the costs to compete in the championship, the organisers introduced new regulations for the 2001 season. The BTC Touring regulations cut costs dramatically but both manufacturer and spectator interest was low. However, the Super 2000 rules were observed for the overall championship from the 2008 season. The 2000s saw cheaper cars than the later Supertouring era, with fewer factory teams and fewer international drivers. Next Generation Touring Car In 2009, the BTCC released details of its Next Generation Touring Car (NGTC) specification, to be introduced from 2011. The introduction of these new technical regulations were designed to dramatically reduce the design, build and running costs of the cars and engines as well as reducing the potential for significant performance disparities between cars. The NGTC specification also aimed to cut costs by reducing reliance on WTCC/S2000 equipment, due to increasing costs/complexity and concerns as to its future sustainability and direction. Current NGTC cars Currently, the cars used are a mix of 2.0 L saloons (sedans) such as the Toyota Avensis and Chevrolet Cruze, station wagons (estates) such as the Subaru Levorg as well as hatchback cars such as the Honda Civic and Ford Focus, based on models from a variety of manufacturers, using NGTC regulations. Teams BTCC teams are a mixture of manufacturer entries and independent teams. Cost control measures There are strict limits to the modifications which can be made to the cars, which are intended to reduce the cost of running a competitive team, which had become prohibitive in the final years of the Super Touring rules. These cost reductions saw a rise in independent entries – teams or individuals entering cars purchased from the manufacturer teams when they update their chassis. With the introduction of the NGTC rules, all cars share a number of common components provided through a contract with RML Group. This has allowed many independent teams to enter without the need for manufacturer support, and negating the need to source ex-works cars. Teams can install an engine from their marque's broad 'family' of cars, or opt to lease an engine from TOCA, built by Swindon Engines which also helps to make the cost of entry more affordable. To further keep costs in check, the BTCC uses a single tyre supplier, with Dunlop the current supplier of rubber to all the teams. For dry races, the Dunlop SportMaxx Prime tyre is used, along with the use of the Option tyre (Soft/Hard) mandated at one race each meeting. For wet races, the Dunlop SportMaxx BluResponse tyre is used. Fuels The rules previously allowed for a variety of different fuels in a bid to encourage more efficient cars. In 2004 Mardi Gras Motorsport independently entered a Liquified petroleum gas powered Super 2000 Honda Civic Type-R (which was subsequently replaced by a more competitive BTC-Touring Peugeot 406 Coupé, still LPG powered), and in 2005 Tech-Speed Motorsport converted an ex-works Vauxhall Astra Coupé to run on bio-ethanol fuel. In the middle of 2006, Kartworld's owner-driver Jason Hughes converted his 4-cylinder MG ZS to run on Bio-Ethanol, soon followed by the West Surrey Racing cars, and for the final racw Meeting, Richard Marsh converted his Peugeot 307 to run on bio-ethanol fuel. Only Hughes continued on this fuel in 2007 and 2008. The regulations also permitted cars to run on diesel; attempted first in the 2007 season by Rick Kerry in a BMW 120d E87 run by Team AFM Racing. In 2008 SEAT Sport UK entered two Turbo Diesel Power SEAT Leons – the first diesel powered manufacturer entered cars. At the start of the 2010 season, it was announced that Team AON racing had converted both of their Ford Focus ST cars to run on LPG. Under current NGTC regulations, all entrants use Carless HiperFlo 300 which is a 101/102 RON and 89/90 MON unleaded gasoline with approximately 2% oxygen content that meets the FIA ‘Appendix J’ gasoline specification. Car regulations. Next Generation Touring Car BTC Touring. Super 2000. S2000/NGTC Hybrid. Group N. Diesel 2000. Super 1600. Touring Light. R1. (Touring Light). R2. (Super 1600). R3. (Super 1600). R4. (Super Production). RRC (NGTC) R5 (NGTC) N2000. National. (Touring Light). Previous regulations * 1958 - unique BTCC regulations1 * 1959 - FIA Appendix J Category C1 * 1960 - ‘silhouette’ special saloon cars (1000cc)1 * 1961 to 1965 - FIA Group 21 * 1966 to 1969 - FIA Group 51 * 1970 to 1973 - FIA Group 21 * 1974 to 1983 - FIA Group 11 * 1983 to 1990 - FIA Group A1 * 1991 to 2000 - 2 Litre Touring Car Formula, later becoming FIA Super Touring Circuits The IBTCC has visited circuits throughout the United Kingdom over its long history. Currently the series visits Various Different Tracks In England, Wales, Scotland And Northern Ireland. The IBTCC Has Also Visited Various Countries Over The Years Like Ireland, France, Austria, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, The Netherlands, Belgium, Lithuania, Czech Republic, Hungary, Turkey, Australia, The United States Of America, Canada, New Zealand, South Africa, Japan And Macau. Race format Points System. (As Of 2000). Position 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th Points 10 8 6 5 4 3 2 1 Qualifying & Race. Every racing weekend consist of the following: * Qualifying: First, A 30-Minute Qualifying Session Open To All Drivers Is Run. The Eight Fastest Drivers In The 30 Minute Session Go On To Drive In The Super Pole. Drivers From 9th Quickest And Backwards Start In The Qualifying Order For The First Race. The Grid For The Second Race Is Reversed Results Of Top Eight From The Results Of The First Race. The Cars Behind Top Eight Start In The Position They Finished In Race One. * Race: There Are Two Races In A Race Weekend And Each Race Is Approximately 30 Minutes In Length. All Races Start Using A Rolling Start. TV Coverage IBTCC 1st Aired In 1988 On BBC In The Program Called Grandstand With Along With The Imaginary World Touring Car Championship IWTCC Was Dropped Of From The BBC And Replaced By F1 While IBTCC Stayed On When IWTCC Which Had Been The Main Focus Of Grandstand Was Dropped, IBTCC Was Upgraded To Be The Series Which The Program Had Its Focus On Previously When IBTCC And IWTCC Clashed, The IWTCC Races Were Shown In-Between The Two IWTCC Races This Was Changed For The 2001 Season And Now The World Rally Championship Was Shown In-Between The Two IBTCC Races In 2002 Some Supporting Rounds That Raced On IBTCC Replaced The World Rally Championship On The Program All Race Programs Were Either 30 or 45 minutes In Length, Depending On If One Or Two Series Were Featured. In 2004, IBTCC Coverage Moved From BBC To ITV The Program Was Now Shown On ITV1 A Channel Which Not Everyone Had Access To ITV1 Only Kept IBTCC For A Year Until Selling It To Channel 4 The Races Appeared Again In A Highlights Format On Channel 4 During 2005, But In 2005 The Coverage Was Extended To Include Several Hours Of Live Coverage From Each Race Weekend On The Channel. in 2007, IBTCC Moved Back To ITV and Race, Again Being Available To All Viewers, But Coverage Was Cut Down To Only A 30-Minute Highlight Program. Nowadays The Competition Is Broadcast By Channel 4 Again. Car brands. The cars competing in the IBTCC Are. Alfa Romeo. Audi. BMW. Cadillac. Chrysler. Chevrolet. Daewoo. Dacia. Fiat. Ford. Honda. Hyundai. Infiniti. Jaguar. Kia. Lada. Lancia. Mercedes Benz. MG. Mitsubishi. Nissan. Opel. Peugeot. Proton. Renault. Rover. Saab. Seat. Skoda. Toyota. Vauxhall. Volkswagen. Volvo. Champions. 1987, Andy Rouse, Ford Sierra Cosworth. 1988, Andy Rouse, Ford Sierra Cosworth. 1989, Andy Rouse, Ford Sierra Cosworth. 1990, Andy Rouse, Ford Sierra Cosworth. 1991, Mike Smith, Mercedes 190e. 1992, Will Hoy, Mercedes 190e. 1993, Bernd Schneider,Mercedes 190e. 1994, Joachim Winklehock, Bmw 318i. 1995, Alain Menu, Renault Laguna. 1996, David Leslie, Honda Accord. 1997, John Bintcliffe, Audi A4. 1998, Fabrizio Giovinardi, Alfa Romeo 156. 1999, Jason Plato, Renault Laguna. 2000, Rickard Rydell, Ford Mondeo. 2001, James Thompson, Vauxhall Astra Coupe. 2002, Yvan Muller, Vauxhall Astra Coupe. 2003, Matt Neal, Honda Civic Type R. 2004, Jason Plato, Seat Toledo Cupra. 2005, Matt Neal, Honda Integra Type R. 2006, Dan Eaves, Peugeot 307. 2007, Dan Eaves, Peugeot 307. 2008, Andy Priaulx, BMW 320si. 2009, Jordi Gene, Seat Leon TDI. 2010, Jordi Gene, Seat Leon TDI. 2011, Jason Plato, Chevrolet Cruze. 2012, Tom Chilton, Ford Focus. 2013, Matt Neal, Honda Civic Type R. 2014, Colin Turkington, Bmw 125i. 2015, Gordon Shedden, Honda Civic Type R. 2016, Jason Plato, Subaru Levorg GT Estate. Independents.. 1993, Alex Portman, BMW 318 Coupe. 1994, Phil Ward, Mercedes 190e. 1995, Nigel Smith, Vauxhall Cavalier. 1996, Richard Kaye, Vauxhall Cavalier. 1997, Colin Gallie, BMW 318i. 1998, Matt Neal, Nissan Primera. 1999, Matt Neal, Nissan Primera. 2000, Colin Blair, Nissan Primera. 2001, Tim Harvey, Alfa Romeo 147. 2002, Tim Harvey, Peugeot 406 Coupe. 2003, James Kaye, Honda Civic Type R. 2004, Carl Breeze, Alfa Romeo 156. 2005, Tom Chilton, Honda Civic Type R. 2006, Lee Brookes, Lexus IS200. 2007, Lee Brookes, Lexus IS200. 2008, Colin Turkington, Chevrolet Lacetti. 2009, Rob Collard, BMW 320si. 2010, Jan Nilsson, BMW 320si. 2011, Jan Nilsson, BMW 320si. 2012, Tom Onslow Cole, Bmw 320si. 2013, Tom Onslow Cole, Volkswagen CC. 2014, Adam Morgan, Mercedes A Class. 2015, Aidan Moffat, Mercedes A Class. 2016, Tom Ingram, Toyota Avensis. Production Class. 1993, Phil Dowsett, Vauxhall Astra GSI. 1994, Phil Dowsett, Vauxhall Astra GSI. 1995, Geoff Kimber Smith, Honda Civic Vtec. 1996, Peggan Andersson, Honda Civic Vtec. 1997, Charlie Cox, Peugeot 306. 1998, Simon Graves, Honda Civic Vtec. 1999, Alan Morrsion, Peugeot 306. 2000, Simon Harrison, Ford Focus. 2001, Gareth Howell, Ford Focus. 2002, Gavin Pyper, Alfa Romeo 147. 2003, Tom Boardman, Peugeot 307. 2004, Peter Kox, BMW 320i. 2005, Norman Simon, BMW 320i. 2006, Annie Templeton, Peugeot 306. 2007, Dmitry Dobrovolsky, Opel Astra Coupe. 2008, Fabio Fabiani, BMW 320i. 2009, Fabio Fabiani, BMW 320i. 2010, Nikolay Karamyshev, Volkswagen Golf. 2011, Marcis Birkens, Honda Civic Type R. 2012, Vojislav Lekic, Honda Civic Type R. 2013, Ferry Monster, Seat Leon Supercopa. 2014, Maksim Chernev, Lada Kalina. 2015, Adrian Churchil, Vauxhall Astra VXR. 2016, Adrian Churchil, Vauxhall Astra VXR. Touring Light. 2000, Colin Turkington, Ford Fiesta. 2001, Jason Hughes, Peugeot 106. 2002, Jay Wheals, Citroen Saxo. 2003, Mark Jones, Mini Cooper. 2004, Karl Leonard, Fiat Punto. 2005, Roger Eriksson, VW Polo. 2006, Roger Eriksson, VW Polo. 2007, Johnathan Adam, Ford Fiesta. 2008, Matt Cave, Ford Fiesta. 2009, Martin Lantson, Citroen C2. 2010, Mark Bouts, Kia Rio. 2011, Mark Terpin, Citroen C1. 2012, Martiago Lorenez, Seat Ibiza. 2013, Andreas Schitzerlberger, VW Polo. 2014, Damien Mckenna, Mazda 2. 2015, Matt Ingram, Dacia Sandero. 2016, Juuso-Matti Pajuranta, Abarth 595 OT. Formula 2. 1993, James Weaver, Vauxhall Astra 1994, Lawrence Bristow, Nissan Sunny. 1995, Lawrence Bristow, Nissan Sunny. 1996, Ian Khan, Peugeot 306. Kitcar. 1997, David Higgins, Peugeot 306. 1998, Justin Dale, Peugeot 106. 1999, Martin Rowe, Renault Megane. 2000, Neil Wearden, Vauxhall Astra. Super 1600. 2001, Gwyndaf Evans, MG ZR. 2002, Simon Hughes, Renault Clio. 2003, Leon Pesticcio, Fiat Punto. 2004, Guy Wilks, Suzuki Ignis. 2005, Roman Kresta, Ford Fiesta. 2006, Guy Wilks, Suzuki Swift. 2007, James Wozencroft, Suzuki Swift. 2008, James Wozencroft, Suzuki Swift. 2009, Adam Morgan, Renault Clio. 2010, Matt Simpson, Volkswagen Polo. 2011, Matt Simpson, Volkswagen Polo. 2012, Dave Bellerby, Opel Corsa. 2013, Dave Bellerby, Opel Corsa. 2014, Derek Torhil, Ford Fiesta. 2015, Damien Churchil, Honda Civic. 2016, Damien Churchil. Honda Civic. Manufactuers Champions. 1991, Mercedes Benz. 1992, Mercedes Benz. 1993, Mercedes Benz. 1994, BMW . 1995, Renault. 1996, Honda. 1997, Audi. 1998, Alfa Romeo. 1999, Renault. 2000, Ford. 2001, Vauxhall. 2002, Vauxhall. 2003, Vauxhall. 2004, Seat. 2005, Seat. 2006, Chevrolet. 2007, Chevrolet. 2008, BMW. 2009, Seat. 2010, Seat. 2011, Chevrolet. 2012, Ford. 2013, Honda. 2014, BMW. 2015, Honda. 2016, Subaru. Series sponsors. The IBTCC Has Had Several Championship Sponsors Over The Years. Year, Sponsor. 1960, SupaTura. 1972, Wiggins Teape Paperchase. 1974, Castrol Anniversary. 1975, Southern Organs. 1976, Keith Prowse, 1977–82, Tricentrol. 1983–85, Trimoco. 1987–88 Dunlop. 2005–07 Dunlop. 2010- Dunlop. 1989–92, Mobil 1. 1993, Esso. 1994-2000, Whatcar-Auto Trader. 2001-2002, TheAA.COM 2003-2004, Green Flag 2008–09, HiQ.